My Dear Mamochan
by Querida Usagi
Summary: In a comical display of events, Usagi goes through desperate measures to get two of her best friends together. But, what happens when she starts developing feelings for one of them? Pure havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Will Smith

Freddie Prinze Jr.

Seiya Light, from the Three Lights

Furumata Motoki

Tuxedo Kamen

Five men I could see myself committed to for life. Unfortunately, either they were taken, way famous (so, totally out of my range), or both. So, that left my dreams pretty much shattered. Ah, well. Like I had a chance anyway... Which is precisely why I found myself walking into the Crown, everyday, after school. I was bored like you wouldn't believe it, and needed a nice place to hang out with my best friends.

I walked into the Crown, my daily hangout, and launched myself into one of the booths, in the corner, where two of my best friends, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno, sat, chatting happily. Just as I was about to sit, a familiar voice greeted me in its normal annoying way. "Hey, Odango." I rolled my eyes and didn't even turn around to acknowledge this pest. "Go away, Chiba." I said, swinging my hand in a sort of shooing motion, as if dismissing him. The man feigned hurt. "Odango! Can't I get a little 'hi' anymore?" I twirled around to face him. "No, now go away, idiot." He keeled over, pretending to be hurt. "Ouch, Odango. That really hurt." I looked over at him and punched him lightly in the stomach. "Whatever, Chiba." I smiled.

This was Chiba Mamoru, my best friend of all of my best friends. He was my best friend since elementary, and it was almost impossible to split us up. When we were together it was like we joined at the hips. We were inseparable. Apparently, though, when you are in high school, this is not allowed. People would not stop passing rumors that we were an item, even though we kept protesting. Whenever we told someone that we were definitely NOT a couple, they would smirk and be like, "Yeah right."

Then, in the 10th grade, my dear Mamoru got a girlfriend, Beryl Sainte. She would hang onto him like a little parasite. Whenever she was around me, in the presence of him, she would act oh-so-sweet towards me. When we were both alone, though, it was an entirely different story. I was a little thrown off track when she first confronted me, venomously, about my close relationship with Mamoru, but I soon began confronting her like a concerned parent to a child, knowing it pissed the hell out of her. I would always come out with the gold metal in these arguments. Finally, Mamoru was forced to dump her, realizing we couldn't get along. I was overjoyed the day he did, and even threw a Glad-You-Came-Back-to-Your-Senses party. That was SOME party.

Know what, though? Mamoru and I didn't always get along, as hard as it is to believe it. We actually still get into arguments now and then. It's true. When I was only the tender age of twelve, I had woken up and found that my precious toy bunny was gone. Now, I loved Mr. Rabbit with all my heart. It was something I had managed to keep hidden, though. No one, not even my friends, knew about Mr. Rabbit. I mean, I was TWELVE, and I still slept with Mr. Rabbit, in my little bunny pajamas. I had managed to become one of the most popular kids in school, and intended on keeping it that way. Mamoru and I had gotten into another one of our infamous arguments the day before, and since I came out the winner (for once), he wanted revenge. And revenge is what he got.

Mamoru had come over to my house that afternoon, and found my dear sweet bunny. How? I do not know. When he had stopped over by my house, I really did not plan on letting him in. I mean, really. I knew how sly and clever he could be. But, he had seemed so sincere, that I let him in, against my better judgment. 

So, you can imagine my surprise when I came to school the next day, and there on the flagpole was my dear bunny, Mr. Rabbit. Now, I could've denied it to the best of my ability and said that it wasn't mine. But, you see, Mamoru had done his job well, for on the flag pole, also was a bright pink panty that said 'Usagi' on it in big bright red letters. So, you can see how it would have been pretty useless to deny it.

I, of course, was so infuriated that at lunch time, I walked right over to him and poured my milk all over his pants. "Got milk?" I said, as I raised an eyebrow and looked sweetly over at him. Then, I left him to wallow in his self-pity. I'm terrible, I know. But, if I were in court, I know for I fact that I would not go to jail because the attack was provoked.So, there!

And there was another time, when he had said something to me, that had really angered me, and I had sucker punched him right on the spot. Too bad our vice principal, Mrs. Jones, had been standing right there. So, yeah, I got detention, and so did he, since the attack was yet again provoked.

But, yeah, it was always a blast, because we always found something funny out of these situations, and we always made up. See? That's the type of friendship you should have with people.

Even Rei and Ami aren't that close to me, I must admit. But, they still are as much of a blast as Mamoru. I love hanging out with all of them. It's way fun. When I first met Rei and Ami, we never used to get along. I thought Ami was this stupid nerd, and that Rei was so stuck on herself. I'm sure they must have thought just as bad things about Mamoru and I. Who would've thought that we'd become the best of friends in the near future? Not I.

I'll tell you what, though. Life is just full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! It's me, back with the second chapter of My Dear Mamo- chan. This should be where all the trouble starts...(in a good way, lol)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2- Brilliant Ideas  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Ami sat in their booth, chatting happily, about all the day's gossip, and so on. Mamoru had moved to the bar to sit with his friend, Motoki, who also happened to work at the Crown. They talked in hushed voices, as if they had something to hide.  
  
"So secretive...like they have any lives to discuss." Usagi smirked, and then smiled at her friends. Amy laughed. Rei stared at Mamoru, with a strange sort of look on her face that Usagi couldn't make out. Usagi looked strangely at Rei, and blinked. "Rei," Usagi questioned, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei blinked, and then turned to Usagi, startled. Usagi shared a look with Ami, as she raised a perfect golden brown eyebrow.  
  
Uh, oh. Something's wrong with Rei. I can tell.  
  
"Wanna tell us what's gotten you so spaced out?" Usagi questioned. Ami snorted.  
  
What was that look on her face for? She had a sort of...dreamy look...  
  
"More like a who." Ami whispered, but loud enough for Usagi and Rei to hear. Rei turned sharply towards Ami. "What?"  
  
Okay. Does Ami know something I don't?  
  
"Nothing..." Ami muttered, blushing. Rei turned away from her and faced a very curious Usagi. "You know what, Usa, I think I'll get a drink and sit by Mamoru-san for a little. You know, cuz I'm thirsty, and all."  
  
Usagi watched suspiciously as Rei left the table, and say, all smiles, beside Mamoru. She turned to her milkshake, which was melting by this time, and swirled it around with her straw, thinking hard. What could be bothering Rei...?  
  
"You know, Usagi," Ami began. " At my mother's hospital, they need volunteers..."  
  
Hmm...maybe....maybe, she was thirsty, as she said, and was just dying for a lemonade. Hold on, Usagi. She's not you. She does not run ten blocks from the school in a matter of ten seconds, to get ONE LEMONADE. Okay....maybe....maybe she's just...just...crazy.....  
  
"...should volunteer. After all it would be a good cause...."  
  
Okay, so it wasn't exactly ten blocks. Maybe nine. But, she was the one who came up with the idea to go to the Crown, and why? Because she was thirsty. That isn't like Rei. The Hiwaka Shrine is just 2 blocks away. They have plently of beverages there. So...why the Crown? Yeah...maybe she IS just crazy....  
  
"...need to get some people to volunteer...."  
  
Wait...maybe Rei isn't exactly what she seemed...Maybe Rei isn't telling us something...Hmmm....  
  
"...can work in pairs. It has to be boy-girl kind of thing, you know?"  
  
A secret...that's exactly it....REI HAS A SECRET AND SHE'S HIDING IT FROM HER BEST FRIENDS!!! Maybe she told Mamo-chan. Okay, no, that's insulting. How does she tell MY best friend, and not ME? Although Mamoru is her best friend too, I guess. But all this just doesn't make any sense!!!  
  
"...has to be five girls, five boys. You can be paired with...."  
  
Well, maybe...maybe she has a....crush...but on who? Ugh, this is hurting my brain. Wait, Ami is trying to tell me something...volunteering at a hospital...? Okay...maybe later, though. Right now she had to think and think hard. Wait...maybe...maybe, Rei...  
  
Serena glanced up from her milkshake and stared at Rei and Mamoru, as Ami continued talking. "Geez, what's wrong with her?"  
  
Could she be....OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REI HAS GOT IT BAD FOR MAMORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"...and Rei can be paired with....Mamo-"  
  
"Holy crap!!!!!" Usagi exclaimed. Ami looked up at Usagi, startled. "Well, if you want to be his partner, that's fine...no need, though, for any violence."  
  
"Nonononono, Ami. Don't you get it? Rei and Mamoru!!! Rei and Mamoru!!! Rei has a crush on Mamoru. And it's way obvious he likes her back." Usagi said as she watched Mamoru smile warmly at Rei. Ami smiled. "I know...I knew from a long time ago."  
  
"We need to do something!!!" Usagi exclaimed, excitedly. Ami's smiled dropped from her face.  
  
"Oh, nonononono. We are NOT going there. No way." Ami protested, using her hands.  
  
"Oh, please please please, Ami!!! I wanna get them together!!"  
  
"No! No meddling in people's lives."  
  
"I think I'll invite them to a party."  
  
"Usagi...don't...."  
  
"Make them sit together."  
  
"Usagi...."  
  
"And I'll have a BIG surprise waiting for them...ha ha ha."  
  
"Oh, no...She's gonna meddle in people's lives..." Ami groaned, and slapped her forehead. Usagi smiled. "Glad you see it my way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love? Hate? Please review. Reviews would be appreciated!! Thank you. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- My Dear Mamo-Chan  
  
Okay, okay. I know. You've been waiting for this, but hey...You knew I'd come SOMEDAY. lol ^_~  
  
Oh oh btw, i forgot to add this little baby:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I only own MY characters which may or may not appear in the story, yadda yadda yadda blah blah. FINE. I said it. Enuf torture, already! LOL, On with the story. Enjoy!!!  
  
~ The Hiwaka Shrine ~  
  
Silence.  
  
Papers ruffled.  
  
Pages turned.  
  
Wind knocking at the windows, softly.  
  
Usagi shifted on the her feet from under her uncomfortably. Her eyes began to droop, her head lowering along with it. The desk looked awfully soft all of a sudden. Who cares about the wood...it's a nice nappie time setting...just lay the head down....and drift off into LaLaLa-  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!"  
  
Usagi bolted upright, her eyes alert, and her blonde pigtails bouncing. "Huh???" She squealed, frantically.  
  
"Usagi! Stay awake!" Ami scolded. "You promised me that if we went to the arcade yesterday, we would study today. So we ARE. So stay awake."  
  
Usagi sighed. "But it isn't today."  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?" Makoto stiffled a giggle, and Minako nudged her in the ribs. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, and spoke slowly, as if to a child. "This isn't today. This is yesterday."  
  
Ami stared at Usagi, dumbfounded. What was the ignorant fool-ette talking about?? This is today?? Is she smoking? "...WHAT???"  
  
"It's tomorrow's yesterday. So it's not today yet. Duh." Usagi explained rolling her eyes, for the second time that day.  
  
Minako stared incredulously at Usagi, and Makoto groaned. "Ugh, my head hurts now. Great going, Usagi." Ami dropped her head, haphazardly onto the desk, with a loud thud.  
  
Usagi winced. "That's gonna leave a mark, Ami-chan."  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head. "You mean you all aren't used to Usagi's stupid pointless comments yet? You disappoint me. Usagi is such a air-headed blonde." She said in disgust.  
  
"Hey!!" Minako protested. "I'm a blonde!!!"  
  
"Whose problem is that?" Rei said, coolly. "Dye your hair black, and get a nose ring. It's your life."  
  
Minako scowled at her, and reached for Rei's hair, thinking mean thoughts, but Makoto noticed and pulled Minako away from Rei.  
  
"Don't be mad with Rei. I heard people get that way because their lonely." Makoto challenged.  
  
Rei glared daggers at Makoto. "Atleast I don't look and dress like someone who is."  
  
Makoto brought her hand back to slap Rei, but Usagi stopped her. "YOU GUYS!!! STOP IT!!!!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?? ISN'T REI THE ONE WHO INSULTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!!" Makoto yelled, angrily.  
  
Ami shushed her. "Guys, we're all just a little stressed right now. We've been studying for a while. How about we...how about...we," Ami sighed, rolled her eyes, and then smiled, " go get some smoothies from the Crown? My treat."  
  
The four girls squealed and took Ami's offer, as they rushed out the room, and out the door of the Hiwaka Shrine, leaving Ami behind.  
  
Ami tapped her foot, and smirked. "Why?? Oh, why, did I have to offer? Fat lot of good that did me." She rushed out the door, after their cloud of dust, and screeched, "MAMA MIA!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~*~*~~~*~~~**`**  
  
*~ The Crown Arcade ~*  
  
Usagi entered the Crown Arcade and looked around. Immediately, she spotted Mamoru and Motoki.  
"Konnichiwa, Onii-san, Mamo-chan!" She chirped, and she flopped down onto the seat next to them. Mamoru and Motoki laughed.  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan."  
"Konnichiwa, Odango."  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"Strawberry Milkshake?" Motoki offered.  
  
"No other, big bro." Usagi giggled and pulled out her wallet. Motoki stopped her.  
  
"Don't bother. It's on the house." He grinned, and went back into the kitchen to get Usagi's order. Usagi bounced up and down, and smiled at Mamoru. He couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was infectious to all around her.  
  
Usagi spoke happily to Mamoru, and the others sat in the booth across the room from them. Mamoru was excused to go to the restroom, as Motoki came back with Usagi's shake.  
  
"Mmmmmm. Milky pink heaven." Usagi swooned.  
  
Motoki laughed. "Your welcome, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Thank ya."  
  
Minako slipped over onto the seat next to Usagi. She stared at the milkshake. "Mmmm. That looks good. May I have one, Motoki-kun?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mina-san. That would be five bucks." Motoki grinned.  
  
Minako's jaw dropped. "Wha-?? Eh-?? But, Motoki-kun, Usagi got her milkshake free!!!"  
  
Motoki grinned. "I'm lost as to where your point is...."  
  
Minako frowned and huffed. "OoOo!!! Motoki-kun, you know I know your mother, and if I have to I'll call her up and make her come down here and-"  
  
"OKAY, OKAY!!! Geez, I'll get the milkshake. On the house. What's a guy gotta do to get some bucks around here....?" Motoki muttered under his breath.  
  
"Do I look like a guy to you?? How would I know?" Minako snickered.  
  
"Well, gee, Minako, I wasn't actually directing that question to you..." Motoki said, irritably.  
  
"What was that, mister??" Minako threatened.  
  
"Nothing, master. Nothing at all."  
  
Mamoru came back and sat at the booth just as soon as Motoki went to go get Minako a milkshake.  
  
Usagi smiled and sipped at her milkshake as he sat down. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Rei staring enviously at her. Usagi's eyes widened and then she remembered.  
  
Slyly, she turned to Mamoru. "Hey, Mamo-chan, I'm having a party on Saturday...Wanna come? Rei will be there..." She winked.  
  
Mamoru looked confused, and then smiled. "Uh, okay, I'll go. Sounds like fun. What time?"  
  
"Two o'clock. Hiwaka Shrine. Be there."  
  
Minako, who was listening intently to ther conversation, choked on her milkshake.  
  
"What???! The Hiwaka Shrine??"  
  
"Hai, Minako. The Hiwaka Shrine." Usagi nudged her hard in the ribs.  
  
"Alright, then, I'll be going now. Homework calls. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara, Mamo-chan!" Usagi and Minako (and surprise surprise, Rei) cried out in unison.  
  
Mamoru waved and exited.  
  
Minako turned to Usagi. "How are you going to get Rei to agree to this? She'll never let you!!"'  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows, and grinned while sipping her milkshake. "We'll see about that..."  
  
"About what?" Motoki asked, curious.  
  
"NOTHING." Usagi and Minako said, way too fast. Motoki raised his eyebrows and looked them in the eye.  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know, despite ample evidence of the contrary." Motoki stated, matter-of-factly. Minako snorted at this comment, and Usagi nudged her in the ribs hard, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"Kay, Onii-san. Here's the deal. We're trying to hook Rei and Mamoru up, since they so obviously like each other." Usagi said, confidentially.  
  
"We are?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi nodded. "Now we are."  
  
Motoki looked nervous. "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Usagi looked confused. "Well, yeah. They look so perfect together."  
  
"Not more than him with another pretty blonde I know.." Motoki muttered.  
  
Usagi looked up. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Nothing.." He said, as he wiped the counter clean. "I just don't think he likes her that much, that's all."  
  
Usagi frowned. "Well, of course he does! I see the way he looks at her."  
  
"Totally different from the way he looks at you, Usa..." Motoki whispered, but Usagi and Minako did not hear.  
  
"He's totally infatuated with her." Usagi continued, dreamily. "I wish a guy would be like that with me.." She giggled.  
  
"He already is..." Motoki whispered to himself, as he turned around, to clean the other side. It did not escape Minako's ears, though, and her head snapped up to attention, her eyes wide. Her lips parted in a perfect 'O', and she stared in awe. "Oh god..." She whispered, shocked.  
  
"What was that?" Usagi asked, turning to Minako, curiously.  
  
"Uhm, nothing." She said, quickly.  
  
"Well, then okay, I should be going now, Mom wants me home by 6:00, and it's fifteen minutes to. Later." She hopped off the booth, and left the Crown, after waving to the rest of her friends.  
  
Minako looked up at Motoki.  
  
"Yo, Motoki. We need to talk."  
  
"Sure." Motoki chirped. "About what?"  
  
"About Usagi and Mamoru."  
  
Motoki's face fell, and his eyes went downcast.  
  
"What's going on, Motoki? What don't I know?"  
  
Motoki sighed.  
  
"He....loves her."  
  
End of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Plz read and review. Thanx ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear Mamo-chan Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: I am SO sorry, I KNOW this took long but I was WAY busy with stuff. Don't worry, I'm going to be way more constant now. Well, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Minako stared blankly at Motoki.  
  
"Care to pass that by me again? I must've heard you wrong. I thought you said that Mamoru loves Usagi. Silly me. I need hearing aid." Minako giggled, nervously.  
  
Motoki sighed. "Nah, Minako. You heard right. It's true. Mamoru-kun has had feelings for Usagi from the day he met her and it's only grown stronger and stronger from that day. He doesn't have that sort of feelings for Rei."  
  
Minako sighed heavily and frowned. "Poor Rei...She'll be totally crushed when she finds out. Mamoru's such a jerk-headed baka..."  
  
Motoki sighed as well and looked Minako in the eye. "Well, how do you think Mamoru feels knowing that the love of his life doesn't feel the same towards him? Do you still feel he's a baka? He's probably even more crushed than Rei seeing that Rei only has a crush on him, and he's actually in love."  
  
Minako gasped. "In LOVE?? With Usa?? Mamoru?? In love with Usagi?? OUR Usagi?"  
  
Motoki eyed Minako. "What's so unbelievable about that?"  
  
Minako shrugged. "Nothing. I just never imagined it would turn to be a 'Usa and Mamo' story, is all. I always thought that it would be Usa and-" Minako cut off mid-sentence and bit her lip.  
  
Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Usa and who?"  
  
Minako blushed. "Yuh...Usa and...you."  
  
Motoki looked as if he had just swallowed a pin. "Me?? Wha-? How??"  
  
Minako grinned. "Gee, I dunno. You guys are always together. Kinda... sorta...But still. You two always seemed like an ideal couple to us."  
  
Motoki seemed to think this over and them reddened when he realized something. "Us?? You mean MORE than ONE of you thought that? What have you guys been saying behind our backs? Damn, you girls will be the death of me."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "Oh, pipe down, you old hag. Hey, you know people said that you and I would make a good couple, too." Minako peered at him slyly and winked.  
  
Motoki blushed. "...Do they?"  
  
Minako nodded, slowly. "Oh, yes. I think they are right. You're such a sexy guy, and hey, Even I can't deny I'm irresistible. Perfect match, don't you think?"  
  
Motoki gulped. "Err..." His face was now a shade of scarlet. Minako giggled at his cornered expression.  
  
"What do you say, baby? You and me? Sexy, eh?" Minako grinned even wider (though it didn't seem possible...).  
  
Motoki looked as if he was about to pass out. Deciding to spare the poor soul, Minako hopped off the chair.  
  
"Well, gotta be going, now, babe. I'll see your sexy self around." Minako winked and exited.  
  
....  
  
Motoki looked around and fainted.  
  
********************************************  
  
"You did WHAT???!"  
  
Usagi winced at Rei's yelling. She didn't expect the pyro to be so loud and obnoxious about it.  
  
Wait...what was she thinking? Rei was ALWAYS loud and obnoxious...  
  
"Damn, Rei. It's just a party."  
  
"JUST a party?? USAGI!! IT'S AT MY SHRINE! YOU MADE THE SETTING MY SHRINE!!!"  
  
Usagi covered her ears. "Yeah...so?"  
  
Rei looked about ready to explode. "So? SO?? My shrine is a HOLY place! Not a club!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Alright, so we'll make it a holy party...geez."  
  
Rei. "MY GOSH, YOU DIMWIT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND???"  
  
Usagi eyed Rei. "I didn't even invite that much people. Just close friends."  
  
Rei glared at Usagi. "Oh, really? Like who?"  
  
Usagi pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh, I dunno, like Ami, Minako, Mamoru, Naru, Makoto-"  
  
"HOLD UP. Mamoru? You invited Mamo-chan?" Rei calmed down and returned her voice to normal. (That is, in Usagi's standards, LESS loud and obnoxious)  
  
"Yeah. I mean, he definately LOOKED like he was interested. In going to this party, I mean. But, ya know, if you don't like the idea of having a party, we can always cancel it and disappoint all of our guests-"  
  
"NO!" Rei said, a little too quickly. "I mean, no. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone. You know, since you already gave the invitations out."  
  
Rei pranced (literally O.o) out the room. "I'm gonna go pick out something to wear to the party."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "The party is 3 days away."  
  
Rei didn't even look at Usagi. "You know what they say. Always be prepared."  
  
"Sure." Usagi grinned. "I KNEW you would see it my way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look out for Chapter 5, pplz! Later! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

My Dear Mamo-chan Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: See?? I did NOT fall off the face of the planet! *snicker* lol. I woke up and decided I would write Chapter 5 for all you adoring fans! Lol. Here you go, I won't let you guys die ^_^.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Mmmm, Mamo-chan..." Her hands roamed his hard chiseled chest. He kissed her and pulled her close to his heated body. "Mamo-chan, I love you." She purred into his ear, feeling loving and flirtacious.  
  
"I love you too, Usa..." She smiled back at her Mamo-chan, glad that they were finally together. She kissed him, and he moaned.  
  
"Usa..."  
  
He began unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Usa..."  
  
Now, her bra...She couldn't think straight, he had her so vulnerable.  
  
"Usa..."  
  
"USA!!!" Suddenly, he was yelling at her, angrily. She couldn't understand it! A faint beeping sound could be heard, but she ignored it, confused as to why her dear Mamo-chan was mis-treating her. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"USAGI!!!"  
  
His voice and face changed into those of an angry girl's.  
  
"TSUKINO USAGI!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Rei yelled at her half-awake friend angrily. Usagi looked up groggily at the angry pyro.  
  
"Do you ALWAYS wake people up like that?" Usagi snapped at Rei as a way of getting out the confusion clouding her mind. Where had that dream come from? And why...She had never dreamed or even THOUGHT of Mamoru that way...What was happening?  
  
"Do you ALWAYS fall alseep when someone is talking to you?" Rei countered.  
  
'Oh gosh, Usagi. You can't tell her what you were dreaming about...Re would FLIP! Just...Just put it into the back of your mind...There you go....Act like it never happened...You don't even remember your dream...Dream? What dream??'  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Now THAT'S a silly question, if I've ever heard one. OF COURSE I do. Geez."  
  
Rei scoffed and Usagi sighed. "You act as if I WASN'T on your comfy Hiwaka Shrine bed. It was just soooo tempting. You know, since you weren't talking about anything to my immediate interest."  
  
'Plus, my dream was muuuuuucccch more interesting than your silly petty talk about what you're gonna wear to the party...HOLD UP, Usagi! You didn't HAVE a dream! REMEMBER??'  
  
"I was talking about what I was gonna wear to the party. You KNOW I have to look fab."  
  
Usagi peered at Rei as if she was stupid. "...As I said, you weren't talking about anything to my immediate interest."  
  
"COME ON, 'Sagi! You need to help me!" Rei pleaded.  
  
"Why? So you can impress Mamoru-kun?" Usagi wiggled her eyebrows, suggestively.  
  
'Of course, that's why. She wants her Mamo-chan! You know, I'm starting to think that maybe I've been watching too much romance movies...That's it! That's why I had to the dream! Yeah! And of course Mamo-chan is gonna be the leading man, seeing as how he's the guy I'm closest to and know the most! See? It was all a silly 'I-Need-A-Man' dream. Mamo-chan just was a...a..symbol. Hahaha, and Rei said I'm a dumb blonde! How WRONG she is, eh? HAHAHAHAHA.'  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, yes, but-"  
  
"How about you make up your mind before I decide to fall asleep on your bed again?"  
  
Rei scowled. "YES. Are. You. Happy. Now?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Delighted. We need to take you shopping. We need to find a dress that just CALLS for attention. Oh, OH, and shoes. We need to find a nice hairstyle for you. And we need to find a color that suits you." Usagi made a mental list and then grinned back at her pyro friend. "Wanna go get the dress and shoes the day after tomorrow? What is that, Friday? Yeah, cuz the party is on Saturday. We need to get some helpers, though. And no one is better with fashion than my Minako! Let's get to callin' Mina-chan!"  
  
Rei gave Usagi the evil eye. "I'M good with fashion!!"  
  
Usagi looked at Rei like a concerned parent. "Sure you are, dear. Now, let's call Minako."  
  
Rei scowled. Usagi grinned back at her and picked up the phone. She punched in Minako's number.  
  
"Why, hello, Ms. Aino! May I speak to Mina-chan?...Yeah, thanks."  
  
A few seconds later, Mina picked up. "Konnichiwa?"  
  
"Hey, babe. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with Rei and me on Friday? We're gonna fix her up for the party on Saturday!" Usagi squealed in delight.  
  
"Usa...I don't think that's such a good idea." Minako said, worry and concern building up in her voice.  
  
"Wha-?? Why not?" Usagi frowned and huffed into the phone.  
  
"Because...Because Mamoru-kun...he might not like Rei like you think he does. Mamoru might like...someone else."  
  
Feeling that Rei might get hurt if she heard the conversation, Usagi waved at her to leave the room. Rei complied, but frowned in the meantime.  
  
"Oh, goodness, Mina-chan! That's so silly! Do you SEE the way he looks at her? Didn't I just go through this with Motoki? Anyway, why would he NOT like Rei? Rei is GORGEOUS. Which guy in their right mind wouldn't?" Usagi grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but Usa, there are certainly other gorgeous girls! Plus...I-I just don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Minako! Please?? For Rei and me? And...for Mamoru? And...for Motoki?" Usagi added slyly.  
  
"Eh?? When did Motoki come into this?"  
  
"Well, of course you know that he's gonna be at the party! I'm sure he'd love to see two of his best friends hook up!"  
  
"Well, why does it have to be REI and Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Mina-chan, you're acting so weird. What would you like better, MOTOKI and Mamo-chan? Is there something Motoki didn't tell me?" Usagi snickered.  
  
"No, Usa. You know what? Fine, I'll help. Just to get you off my back. Geez. Plus, I GUESS it'll be fun..." Minako grumbled.  
  
"THERE'S my girl! Finally! Sheesh. Well, I gotta go do my homework!"  
  
"Ha-ha. You mean you have to go read manga."  
  
"Same difference, babe. It all sums up to 'Bye', anyway. So, bye!"  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone and beckoned Rei back into the room.  
  
*~**~~*~*~**`*~*~*~*~~*~*`*`**~~**~~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako sighed. "I hope somebody doesn't get hurt...What did I just agree to? Motoki's gonna kill me..."  
  
She shook her head and flopped back onto her bed.  
  
*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi shook her head. This was the right thing to do. Mamo-chan and Rei would be such a cute couple. Plus, she really did not want anymore dreams like that...did she?  
  
Usagi went back to her Sailor V comic. 'Too much thinking, not good for brain...' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* * * * * * * * * * * *~*~*~*~*~*~*2 pain-staking days later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*The Mall*  
  
"Hey, I like this one!"  
  
"Next."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"Turn around, let me see...Next."  
  
"Okay, well, you've GOT to love this one. It's fab."  
  
"Color. Purple. No good. Next!"  
  
Minako and Usagi flopped down on the soft sofa in the famous dress store, 'El Amorr'. They were evaluating dresses on Rei. The ones Rei picked out just didn't seem to suit her and they were thinking desperately what would.  
  
"Rei, how about we look for certain colors for you? Like...red, for example. Or maybe pink..."  
  
Minako shifted in her seat. "Nah. Pink doesn't suit Rei as well as red...It makes her look...sultry."  
  
Usagi turned to Rei. "Yeah, she's right. We'll look at red dresses for you."  
  
Rei sighed in defeat and glanced around the store. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise and delight. "THAT ONE! That's it!! That's the one!"  
  
Usagi looked around, bewildered, until she finally saw the dress Rei was talking about. Usagi squealed. "YES! Finally! That dress will look SO good on you, Rei!"  
  
Rei picked up the dress and Minako giggled. "Yeah! LOOK OUT, BOYS! HERE COMES REI-CHAN!"  
  
They giggled together and Minako smiled. 'You know, maybe Usa's right. Maybe Motoki's wrong. I mean, guys will fall all over Rei in that dress.'  
  
"Go try it on, Rei."  
  
Rei complied and came out of the dressing room 5 minutes later. Usagi and Minako gasped in unison.  
  
"Rei...you look breath-taking." Usagi breathed.  
  
It was certainly true. The dress was silky and smooth on Rei, fitting her curvy body like a 2nd skin. The color of the dress accented her skin tone, her eyes, and her hair color. Everything about her glowed. The back was cut out low, and had small spaghetti straps criss-crossed. Her front revealed a little bit of cleavage, just enough to leave guys wanting more. There was a long split that reached all the way to her upper thigh and on the top of the split (where it ended) there was a cute little rose design. It's stems and thorn designs went all the way down both sides of the split. Rei looked completely gorgeous in the dress.  
  
"I have to buy it!" Rei squealed.  
  
"Yeah. I have pumps at home that would go PERFECTLY with that dress." Minako giggled.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Well done, fashion army!"  
  
Rei laughed. "Now, it's your turn, Usa!"  
  
Usagi looked bewildered. "ME??"  
  
"Yeah, babe." Minako nodded and grinned. "You've got to impress those guys too with your outstanding beauty."  
  
Rei grinned and dragged them over to the counter, talking to them, while paying for the dress.  
  
"We should find a color that matches you..." Rei smiled.  
  
"...PINK! That would look absolutely beautiful on her! And gold for me...haha." Minako chuckled.  
  
They searched throughout the mall for the perfect dress for Usagi- chan...And they found it.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GET THIS ONE, USA!!"  
  
"I TOTALLY AGREE, YOU WOULD BLOW EVEN REI AWAY IN THAT!!!"  
  
"...Ha-ha, NO. BUT YOU WOULD LOOK GREAT IN IT, ANYWAY!"  
  
Minako grinned. "Usa, PLEASE??"  
  
Usagi frowned. "All right, all right!! I never said I wasn't gonna get it, anyway. Geez."  
  
Rei grinned wider. "Great!"  
  
"I have shoes that match that dress, TOO. Perfection!" Minako smiled. "All right. Rei, you go and purchase the dress...and I'll start scetching some hairstyles for us.."  
  
Rei went to the counter and gave the cashier the dresses (Minako's too, which happened to be gold, who would've guessed...*sarcasm*). She stared absent-mindedly out the store window while giving in Usagi's money for the dress. Suddenly, her eyes spotted someone. She gasped.  
  
Usagi and Minako noticed their friend's stricken look.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei pointed to a dark haired man in the store across from the one they were in. He was accompanied by a blonde man with blue eyes who was leaning boredly against the door, ready to leave.  
  
Minako's eyes widened. "Uh-ohhhh. It's Mamoru! And Motoki!"  
  
"No, duh, Mina-chan! We have to make a run for it! He can't see my dress! It'll ruin everything!" Rei looked ready to cry.  
  
"Calm down, minna-san. We'll just make a run for it, that's all." Usagi said, frantically.  
  
"Yeah, okay. On one, two, THREE!"  
  
All three of them hustled out the doorway, accidentally bumping into each other and knocking each other down. Usagi managed to keep the bags clutched close to her, but, unfortunately, did not escape the sight of Motoki-kun, who was very much amused at the sight of the three.  
  
"Yo, Mamoru." He called to his friend. "Isn't that Usagi..? And Minako and Rei?"  
  
Minako could only say one thing to this. "Oh-freaking-no."  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Caught! ^_^ 


End file.
